No tú eres mas fuerte
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: relata la relacion entre Meiran y Wufei... dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Año 194 DC  
  
En la colonia A0206, los descendientes y herederos del clan del dragón son obligados a casarse a los 14 años. La pareja de Meiran es Wufei Chang, un chico estudiante.  
  
-ah... eres tú, el chico de la escuela... es una deshonra para mí, la más fuerte del clan que...  
  
-Bueno, haz como te plazca- le respondió Wufei saliendo del templo  
  
"Regresará" pensó Meiran  
  
Durante el resto de la ceremonia los dos adolescentes permanecieron callados, sin nisiquiera mirarse uno al otro, Wufei no podía creer que esa mañana hubiese asistido a la escuela y esa noche se casaba y Meiran no podía creer que luego de tanto entrenar y convertirse en la más fuerte de su clan le tocara casarse con ese chico tan débil.  
  
Al terminar la ceremonia, los felices esposos se retiraron a la casa que les había sido asignada  
  
-Quiero que sepas - recordó Meiran - que soy tu esposa, no tu sirviente, niñera, madre, consejera ni nada por el estilo, tu esposa o compañera como quieras llamarle  
  
-Esta bien Mei...  
  
-Y por favor, no duermas conmigo esta noche ¿entendido? Ahí está el famoso sofá, yo dormiré en la cama y... Buenas noches- dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella  
  
"Por qué? Por qué es así? Y quien decidió que yo era el hombre perfecto para semejante llorona consentida??" pensaba mientras trataba de dormir en el incómodo sofá "Eso envidio de los occidentales son un poco mas... libres"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Meiran despertó cuando el sol entró por su ventana "ahhh un nuevo día para fastidiar a Wufei" dijo ajustándose sus moñitos y saliendo en pijamas de la habitación, Wufei aún dormía en el sillón.  
  
-Despierta, alguien tiene que ir al colegio- le susurró al oído  
  
-En un segundo, Meiran  
  
-Llámame Nataku... Nataku, soy la más fuerte de mi clan ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Ah sí, entonces llámame Isabel, soy la reina de Inglaterra... ¿no te lo dijeron?  
  
Meiran captó el sarcasmo de su esposo, y optó por darse media vuelta  
  
-Por cierto, reina Isabel, no puedo cocinar... estas manos han sido entrenadas para golpear, no para hacer comida y mucho menos limpieza... así que prepárate tú solito el desayuno... yo tengo que entrenar, te veo luego Wu-Isabel  
  
Wufei por primera vez, sintió que haberlo casado con esa chica era la peor decisión que habían tomado por él, llegó a su escuela en donde recibió felicitaciones... lo que menos estaba era feliz, estaba enojado con la persona que habían escogido para él, esa mocosa que no sabía lavar un plato, finjía ser fuerte y mejor que nadie...  
  
Meiran, con su mente de niñita recién casada pensaba "Wufei se ve fuerte... pero sé que no lo es... Un momento ¿no he sido suficientemente cruel con él?" Inmediatamente corrió a su casa pasando por una tienda de comestibles y comprando lo necesario para una buena cena  
  
-Jajaja!! Wufei, prepárate para ver a Meiran como Martha Stewart-decía mientras picaba frenéticamente distintas verduras  
  
Wufei se distrajo al salir de clases esa tarde, talvez nunca había apreciado su libertad, al salir de clases se dirigía a la casa de alguien más a estudiar o a entrenar... Ahora no, tenía que llegar a ver que nada le hubiese pasado a la niña esa... ahora caminaba por un estrecho camino rodeado de distintas flores. Meiran preparó una cena al estilo tailandés, luego se arregló un poco para recibir a su esposo, dieron las 7, las 8... pasó despierta hasta las 11 de la noche y Wufei no llegaba, finalmente se quedó dormida en el sillón de la entrada.  
  
Wufei abrió la puerta a eso de las 11:10, se quitó los zapatos, y vio el conmovedor cuadro, una mesa bien arreglada, una suculenta comida y Meiran dormida en el sofá muy bien arreglada, sus sentimientos de chico duro lo traicionaron en ese momento  
  
"Meiran... ¿habrá sido capaz? ¿habrá preparado esto en realidad? Dios, que frío... llevaré a Meiran a la cama"  
  
Wufei cargó el delgado cuerpo de la adolescente hasta la habitación "no puede dormir así" pensó viendo el incómodo vestido que tenía "debe de tener alguna pijama o algo por aquí... ah si, aquí esta ¿se enojará si la desvisto para luego ponersela?"  
  
-¿¿QUÉ HACES ENFERMO PERVERTIDO?? Déjame!!- dijo al verse en paños menores frente al chico  
  
-CÁLMATE, NEURÓTICA... NO TENGO MALAS INTENCIONES... ERES UNA IMBÉCIL ¿¿COMO SE TE OCURRE QUEDARTE CON ESE VESTIDO EN UNA NOCHE TAN FRIA COMO ESTA??  
  
Meiran se calmó, vió que el rostro de su joven esposo estaba casi tan alterado como el de ella  
  
-yo... yo te esperaba par cenar, hasta había cocinado... normalmente no hago esto ¿me perdonas?  
  
El asiático observó con atención a Meiran, estaba notablemente avergonzada, no supo si por encontrarse en ropa interior frente a él o por haberle gritado  
  
-Duérmete ya, estás cansada y yo ya cené... gracias de todos modos - dijo saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Espera, Wufei...- Meiran corrió hacia él- duerme tu aquí ahora, podemos turnarnos la cama y el sofá  
  
-Sería muy cobarde de mi parte dejar a mi esposa durmiendo afuera en una noche tan fría... no te preocupes por mí, Nataku estaré... - no siguió, Meiran no era tan fea como ayer, tenía el cabello suelto que por cierto era negrísimo al igual que sus profundos ojos; por su parte, Meiran se dio cuenta que su joven esposo no era tan flacucho... y que al igual que ella tenía unos profundos ojos negros detrás de esas gafas...  
  
-Por favor Wufei... duerme aquí... yo... estaré...bien... a...qui afuera  
  
y por arte de magia, los que ayer se odiaban, los que esa mañana se habian tirado indirectas y sarcasmos... ahora se besaban como si todo el tiempo hubieran estado enamorados. 


	2. cap 2

Wufei se despertó al sentir el calor de un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana, Meiran yacía a su lado profundamente dormida, el chico alcanzó sus gafas y se las colocó para verla mejor; Meiran abrió los ojos...  
  
-que demo... ¡¡maldición, son más de las 9!! Llegaré tarde a mi entrenamiento... ¡¡ouch!! Wu-Isabel, no dejes tus zapatos tirados, ya sabes que soy tu esposa, no tu esclava o tu mamá...  
  
Wufei esperaba un "buenos días" o algo más dulce departe de su esposa  
  
-Nataku, ahora es sábado  
  
-Por lo mismo pedazo de pepinillo sabihondo!!! Hoy entro a las 9.30 AM  
  
-Oye, que no vayas un sábado no significa que vayas a perder toda tu musculatura y...  
  
-No... pero perderé parte del honor que me ha caracterizado... mi puntualidad... ahora dame permiso, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?  
  
-Vete ya Meiran... creo que tu entrenamiento es demasiado importante  
  
Meiran se vistió y llegó al Dojo, el entrenamiento había comenzado, la maestra Xiang Mayosuke en vez de regañarla por llegar tarde, la recibió sonriente  
  
-Mei... que bueno, pensé que no vendrías... ¿Sabes? Si quieres podemos suspender los sábados, vete a casa  
  
-Pero, profesora Mayosuke... Verá es cierto que estoy casada pero eso no significa...  
  
-Significa que debes de pasar más tiempo con tu esposo, ya te casaste Meiran...  
  
Meiran salió desconsolada del Dojo, era el colmo... empezó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles hasta llegar a un jardín cubierto de flores donde se quedó a meditar, estaba en una parte donde la suave brisa rozaba su cara, vio como el cielo se nubló y se quedó ahí aún y con toda la amenaza de lluvia...  
  
Mientras tanto Wufei estaba en casa haciendo una tarea, dieron las 2:30 PM, Meiran salía de entreno a la 1:00; el chico empezó a preocuparse, telefoneó a la Maestra quien le relató lo sucedido en la mañana, en eso vio la amenaza de lluvia...  
  
Meiran seguía parada en el mismo lugar "¿¿por qué?? Si al menos tuviera espíritu débil para aceptar todo esto... pero no... Wufei es buen amigo, ya lo estoy empezando a comprender pero hasta ahí... Cielos, quisiera morirme... entrenar era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo y ahora"  
  
Empezó a llover, ni esto motivó a Meiran a abandonar el lugar, es más, se empezó a acercar a una caída de agua que había cerca "Me tiro... todo habrá acabado" La chica extendió los brazos, cerró los ojos... se dejó caer  
  
En la parte de abajo, Wufei la buscaba, y la vió caer...corrió hasta el lugar y se lanzó al agua turbulenta a rescatarla  
  
-¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA! PUDISTE HABER MUERTO... CARAMBA NATAKU... ¡NO SABES NADAR,¿RECUERDAS?!- gritaba Wufei sacudiéndola frenéticamente  
  
-Me caí...- dijo tristemente al ver sus intentos frustrados, sentía su cabello mojado golpeando sus mejillas  
  
-Vamos a casa...- suspiró el chino - te pones ropa seca y olvidemos este asunto  
  
Meiran se cambió y se sentó junto a Wufei, cerca de la chimenea  
  
-Wufei, en realidad... me quise suicidar, gracias por salvarme  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó este sorprendido  
  
-Por que soy débil, y soy mujer... ¡y me casé contigo!- rompió a llorar - ahora no puedo hacer nada... entrenar, quedarme despierta hasta tarde, leer a la hora que me plazca  
  
-Eres egoísta al pensar sólo en ti, Meiran!! Yo tendré que abandonar mis estudios pronto y...  
  
-Pero eres fuerte, Wufei... eres fuerte- finalizó levantándose- por cierto, duerme ahora en la cama, por mi esta bien dormir aquí en el sofa...  
  
-Yo dormiré donde tú duermas... No puedo dejarte sola con esas ideas tan locas circulando por tu cabeza  
  
Meiran lo miró compasivamente, se acostó sin sentirlo a su lado... esa noche al despertarse de una pesadilla, vió que el chico en realidad estaba a su lado. 


	3. cap 3

En una organización llamada OZ, una oficial llamada Sally Po recibía la orden de enviar un virus letal a una colonia china en el espacio.

-No... no puedo hacer eso coronel Treize- dijo la mujer

Trieze era el coronel de la organización

-Si puede, Po... usted puede

-Sería una masacre... una masacre...

-¿Cree que me importa?

Sally calló, dispuso las bombas con el virus y se marchó a la colonia.

Meiran escuchó la noticia, los espías habían informado a la colonia acerca de esto, La niña no lo dudó, pidió al instructor un gundam, más este no se lo concedió aludiendo que no era más que una mujer, una niña no podía pilotear semejante aparato.

-Yo, yo si puedo, Soy Nataku, la más fuerte de mi clan... casada con... eso no viene al caso, pero si puedo pilotear un gundam mejor que nadie, hasta mejor que un hombre -protestó

-Lo siento Meiran... pero, no te puedo dar el gundam Shenlong, sería condenarte a un suicidio...

-instructor!! Yo... yo le prometo, es para cuidar la colonia... y...

-No Meiran, o Nataku como quieras llamarte

-Bueno, no me llevaré al gundam-dijo dándose la vuelta

"_hasta que me deshice de la niña esa... seguiré con... ¡¡¡Que demonios??!!!_" Meiran huía en un mobile suit Leo

-No dejaré que destruyan mi colonia!!! Nunca, no podemos pelear aquí, están pisando mis flores...- dijo sacándolos de su colonia - Nunca me subestimen tampoco!! - Meiran estaba furiosa

Meiran peleaba con furia, en la colonia Wufei la buscaba preocupado

-Ah... esa mocosa, escapó en un leo y...

-¿Dónde está el Shenlong? - preguntó el chico desesperado

-Espérate, no lo he terminado aún...!!!

-No importa instructor, yo no soy ningún cobarde, mi esposa está allá en el espacio peleando y yo sabré defenderla... aunque esta cosa no esté terminada

Wufei salió, la chica peleaba con todas sus fuerzas en el leo, un rayo partió en dos el mobile suit, dejando a Meiran herida en el espacio... Wufei llegó a tiempo para darles muerte a todos y salvar a Meiran.

Alcanzó a recoger el cuerpo de la chica, lleno de moretones y raspaduras... Sintió una mezcla de rabia y alivio al ver que la niña aún estaba viva

-Wu... Wu Isabel...

-Vamos Meiran, a casa...

-E... es... es Nataku

-Nah, como sea... Nataku está bien, ya no te llamaré Meiran nunca más

-Lléva... llévame al... al campo de... al campo de flores- la respiración de la niña era entrecortada y sibilante

"_idiota_" pensó Wufei

El piloto de Shenlong, cargó a su esposa hasta el campo de flores... y la sentó a su lado

-Cuida... que... nadie... nunca...destruya esto

-Déjate de estupideces, una mujer tiene que oir y obedecer a su esposo

-Sólo dime algo... ¿yo... soy..fu...fu...fuerte?

-Sí Nataku, eres muy fuerte- respondió indiferente

-No Wufei... tú eres más fuerte...

Meiran apoyó su cabeza sobre él...

-Oye, quítate de ahí- dijo abochornado

Meiran no se quitó... Meiran ya no respiraba... su respiración sibilante y cansada no se escucharía más... 

-NATAKKKUUUUUUUUU!!- Fue todo lo que el piloto N° 5 pudo decir

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-¤¤¤¤

Meiran fue enterrada cerca del campo de flores que había protegido hasta su muerte, Wufei, su maestra y el instructor contemplaban la tumba.

-Puedes continuar tus estudios... yo los puedo pagar... Aunque tu aparte de ser inteligente eres muy fuerte... puedes decidirte de lleno a las artes marciales- le dijo su maestra

-Nope, voy a pelear por justicia- respondió firmemente

-¿Es decir que pilotearás a Shenlong? 

-No es Shenlong, es Nataku... Mi esposa lo defendió ahora su espíritu vive en él

Bueno, he terminado... ahora sólo quiero sus comentarios, disculpen si fui cursi en este, el proximo no lo seré tanto...


End file.
